edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy Babies
Ed, Edd n Eddy Babies is a spin-off of Ed, Edd n Eddy, featuring the Eds as little kids. There is also a special song in each episode. List of episodes =Season 1= Eddy Tries Mashed Potatoes/Chip Off The Old Block Eddy Tries Mashed Potatoes: The episode starts off with Eddy overhearing from his mother that he is going to have mashed potatoes for dinner. After telling the other 2 Eds about this, he then tells them that he is scared to try them, but with from some encouragement, he tries them at dinner and realizes that he loves them. It ends with him licking the potatoes off his face. Song: Are Mashed Potatoes Good Or Bad? Chip Off The Old Block: The Eds find a geo and try to break it so they can see the crystals inside. First they try breaking it with a water hose, but Ed shoves it into his mouth. Then they try throwing it on the concrete, but Eddy ends up throwing it at his foot, hurting it. Eddy gives up after this, but suddenly the geo breaks into 2, allowing the Eds to see the crystals. Song: Shiny Shines I Wanna Be Big!/Eddy Overdoes It I Wanna Be Big!: Eddy has a dream where his brother gives Eddy a special juice that will make Eddy bigger. Eddy shows it off to the 2 Eds. Ed is happy about Eddy becoming bigger, but Double D is concerned about how big a Eddy will get. Eddy just ignores Double D and drinks all of it out of his sippy cup. Eddy starts twitching, and then suddenly grows as big as Ed. Double D claims that he guesses there's nothing to worry about, as the juice only made Eddy as big as Ed. Later, though, while having a snack, much to Eddy's horror, he ends up destroying his house due to growing too big to fit in the house. Eddy has a nervous breakdown, destroying a tool shed and another house. When they see Eddy in his current state, Ed just remains oblivious while Double D is scared out of his wits. Ed tries squeezing to squeeze Eddy to normal size, but this fails when Ed lets go. Then they try using some sort of flower that Ed claimed would work (It was really just a daisy cross-pollinated with a bluebell), and it actually works. It then ends with Eddy waking up stating to have had the weirdest dream. Song: I'm Too Big! Eddy Overdoes It: Eddy eats a lot of mashed potatoes at dinner (due to him "becoming a piggy when it comes to mashed potatoes"). When Eddy leaves the kitchen though, his stomach rumbles with horrible pains, and he gets a stomachache. He lays down on the floor. His parents see this, and Helen thinks he's coming down with something, while Louie thinks he's letting go of something. When they check for pains, Eddy whimpers every time Louie pokes a part of Eddy's belly, giving off the sign he has a stomachache. Eddy then takes this medicine, and notes that it tastes like dirty carpets mixed with yogurt mixed with dirty socks. Meanwhile, Double D Has fish for dinner. Later, he feels nauseous, and when asked by Cindy if he is feeling good, he barfs on her. Double D believes that his fish was undercooked and that he got food poisoning. He takes medicine to reduce vomiting after vomiting multiple times. When Helen calls Cindy, she ends up having Double D the one on the phone, and is asked if Eddy is available. When Eddy gets on the phone, he tells Double D that he had too many mashed potatoes for dinner, and Double D notes that he has food poisoning and has been throwing up. Eddy, sounding alarmed, asks Double D if he is still doing that. However, Double D immediately hangs up and barfs in a wastebasket. Song: Tummy Pains Good Taste/Tummy Trouble Good Taste: Ed and Eddy taste various foods. Song: What Does This Taste Like? Tummy Trouble: Eddy and Double D get shrunken down somehow and get swallowed by Ed, who mistakes them for crumbs. When they end up in Ed's stomach, they experience that things are different on the inside than on the outside. At the end the episode turns out to be nothing but a story told by Double D. Song: Trapped In A Boy's Tummy! Gotta Eat Something/Trapped Gotta Eat Something: The Eds get their snacks stolen by birds. Three growling sounds are heard, scaring Ed. When the three growls come again, the Eds realize that the growls are their stomachs growling from hunger. Eddy tries to keep their minds off their growling stomachs by showing amazing things, but Eddy finds it very hard to pull these off for some reason. The three Eds' stomachs rumble, expressing hunger. Suddenly, Tiffany spots the three Eds, and hears their stomachs growl. She serves them up some lunch to fill themselves up. Eddy, having gotten energy from eating the food, is able to show off without having a hard time. Song: Nothing To Eat! Trapped: The Eds get trapped in Ed's room when the doors get stuck shut. Song: Help We're Trapped! The Sitter/Cruisin' Bruisin' The Sitter: The Eds get worried when a babysitter is going to look after them while their parents go on a cruise. Song: Worried Cruisin' Bruisin': While the babysitter looks after the Eds, Tiffany gets sea sick, except it's something else, she's pregnant! Song: Guess There Was Nothing To Worry About The Ed, Edd n Eddy Babies Movie: A baby shower is going on in Ed's backyard. Suddenly, Tiffany goes into labor, and is rushed to the hospital. When the Eds are taken to see the new baby, Ed is fascinated by his new baby sister Sarah, until she painfully grabs and pulls his nose, causing him to cry, Sarah joining in. 4 weeks later, Sarah is starting to get on Eddy's nerves, and while Tucker gives Ed a locket containing a picture of Ed and Sarah in one side, and a clock in the other, Eddy decides to send Sarah back to the hospital. When Ed learns this, Eddy and Ed argue over Sarah staying or going. Eddy ignores Ed and Double D's protests and forces them to come with him in Ed's new car toy Fun Wagon. "How do I get to the hospitial again?" asks Eddy. "WE'RE NOT GOING THERE!!!!!!!" snaps back Ed. "Well we're going somewhere!" says Eddy. Eddy drives recklessly through the streets. When Tucker and Grandpa Ricky notice the kids are missing, they try to find them, and Tucker does not realize the kids are in a pillow delivery truck. The truck crashes and sends the kids flying out into the woods. Bad Dreams/We're Nuts Bad Dreams: Eddy begins to question real life and dreams after having a bad dream. At the end of the episode, it turns out it was all a bad dream by Louie. Song: Am I Sleeping or Awake? We're Nuts: Ed and Eddy grow an addiction to nuts. Song: Nuts Nuts And More Nuts